


Out In The Country

by deanlovescastielkisses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Farmer Castiel, First Date, First Kiss, Horseback Riding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielkisses/pseuds/deanlovescastielkisses





	Out In The Country

Moving from town out into the county was not on  _Dean’s List Of Things That He Really Wants To Do_. But he did it anyways.

He and Sam were looking for a new apartment on Craigslist when Sam had stumbled across a listing of a two bedroom house built on some farmland out in the county.

“Think of all the room we’ll have! The house is built on 5 and a half acres and there are woods in the back with a trail leading down to a stream that you can fish in!” Sam tried to sell the idea to Dean, but Dean was skeptical.

“It’s so far from town, dude. It’s like, a 30 minute drive to work.”

After a very long discussion between the brothers and one very convincing round of puppy dog eyes from Sam, the boys packed up their stuff and moved out into the county.

 

* * *

 

The property is a lot nicer than Dean thought it could be. He loves being out in the sun on Saturday afternoons, mowing his lawn (he was very excited when he learned that riding mowers actually exist). He and Sam both cleaned up the trail leading down to the stream in the woods and, even though the fishing isn’t all that great, he still enjoys the peace and tranquility that comes with the territory. He never thought that there were so many different sounds that birds can make and he really enjoys not being able to hear the distant sounds of cars on the road and the friggin’ time.

Being out in farmland also means, well, the smells are a lot stronger, too. The beginning of spring marks the season where everything starts growing again and farmers need to pump fresh fertilizer out into their fields. He hated it at first but he’s learning to love it.

 

* * *

 

His commute to work isn't so bad, either. Sure it's a long drive but, on a nice day, he'll roll the windows down, blast some good music, and enjoy the view of the open fields and the occasional cow on either side of him. 

On his commute, however, he always passes by this little sign, taking about fresh honey and Sam comments on it one day, "We should check it out, man. It'll be nice to support a small business like that." 

Dean always brushes it off but a few weeks later, he leaves for work a little bit earlier so he can stop and buy some honey for Sam, who coincidentally, is on another one of his health kicks and Dean figures that honey would go good with his tea or whatever the hell you do with honey. He sees it as an opportunity to do something nice for his pain in the ass little brother, so he takes it. 

There's another little sign at the beginning of a driveway so he assumes that this is the right place. As he drives down the gravel driveway, the house comes into view and it's a nice little farm house. The house has a huge back yard with a nice view of the mountains. He parks and turns the engine off and when he gets out of the car, he's quickly greeted by a small herd of corgis. He laughs and bends down to greet each of them. 

In the midst of excited panting coming from the corgis and cooing coming from Dean, a pair of boots comes into his line of sight. He looks up and,  _holy shit_ , he cannot believe what he sees. He sees an old, worn t-shirt covered in about as much dirt as the jeans he's wearing that seem to be fitting just right. He sees tan, muscular arms. He sees a light brushing of stubble across a tan face and bright blue eyes. And to top it all of, he sees messed up, dark brown hair that he really wants run his fingers through. 

"Can I help you with something?" He greets with a warm smile and Dean tries to avoid swooning over it. "Umm. Yeah! Umm. I'm looking for the people selling the honey? I saw the sign and I wanted to buy some for my brother." 

The man smiles again, "Yeah, that's me." Dean was expecting some cute, old married couple to be living here and not, well, not the sexiest farmer in the whole county; maybe even the whole country. 

This guy seems too young to be a homeowner but he thinks that farmers make a decent amount of money so it's maybe possible. 

The man must pick up on Dean's internal dialogue and he laughs, "Yeah, this is my farm." He gestures all around him. "That's my barn over there," he points. "Those are my cows over there," he points. "And over there are my bees," he points and smiles. 

"Wow," Dean smiles. "That's...that's awesome."

"I'm Castiel, by the way," he holds out his hand and Dean takes it. 

"Uhh-I'm Dean."

"Well, Dean, I must say, I don't get a lot of people coming around here looking to buy my honey."

"Oh, well I mean, I think it's nice to support small businesses like this, you know?" 

Castiel chuckles, "Well I'm glad you think so. But it's a good thing that I don't really depend on it as my main source of income. Come on, let me show you."  

He turns and walks away and his small herd of corgis run after him, barking excitedly. Dean takes a moment and enjoys the view before he realizes that Castiel has turned to look back at him. He awkwardly clears his throat and follows. 

Castiel walks and shows Dean where he stores the honey and he even explains to Dean why he keeps bees in the first place. When they leave the shed, Dean looks over to his left and sees a few horses as well. "Oh, hey, you ride, too? That's awesome!" 

"I do," he smiles. "Only one of them are mine, though. My brothers keep their horses here because I have the room for them. Plus, it’s nice that they have each other." 

Dean walks over the where the horses are and pets one of their noses, "Which one is yours?" 

"The one you're petting," he smiles and walks over to pet the horse's neck. "His name is Apache." 

They get lost in conversation as Cas continues to show him around the property. He learns that Cas comes from a very big family of lawyers and he learned very early on that he didn't want that life for himself. He saw how stressed his parents were all the time and all it took was one visit to his friend's farm in Montana and he was sold on it and wanted to be a farmer, too. 

Dean was in the middle of talking about Sam when his phone starts ringing. One glance at who's calling and he panics, "Shit! Oh man, I am so late for work. I gotta go. But umm, I guess I'll see you around?" 

"Of course," Cas smiles and watches Dean run off to his car and drives off.

 

* * *

 

Dean had never been so quickly captivated by someone before. It was so easy to talk to Cas. The guy was gorgeous, smart, and he made Dean laugh. He wants to see Cas again but he has no idea how to go about that. 

Sam is extremely thankful for the honey, though, and that makes Dean happy.  

It takes about a month or so for Sam's honey to run out but he doesn't mention to Dean about wanting to get some more. He thinks that maybe Sam has moved on from his health kick or whatever. 

He tries to not act surprised when he sees a fresh jar of honey from Cas' sitting in their cupboard one morning. He grabs the jar and holds it in his hand for a few seconds before Sam comes in, "Hey! I went and got more cause I really liked it." 

"Oh, yeah...that's good. I'm-uhh-I'm glad," he forces a smile and puts it back in the cupboard. 

Sam pours himself a cup of coffee, "He, uhh, asked about you." 

Dean turns and looks at him, "What? Really?" 

"Well yeah, I just mentioned to him that my brother came by about a month ago and he guessed if it was you and I said yes. He seems to, umm, like you," he smiles. 

Dean blushes and turns his back to Sam to look busy.

"He wanted me to give this to you," he pulls a note out from his wallet and gives it to him. 

He quickly grabs it with a mumbled thanks and leaves the room. He walks into his bedroom and opens it.

_Dear Dean,_

_First, I want to apologize for the cheesiness that is this letter but I have no other way of contacting you. It was pure luck that Sam came by and it was even more luck that he's your brother. He's a very nice young man and he seems very proud to have you as an older brother._

_Anyways, I hope this doesn't offend you in anyway but I had a very nice time talking with you when you came over about a month ago and I was hoping to get to know you a little bit better. Sam had mentioned to me that you both are from the city and that you only moved out here recently. That led me to think that you haven't had the chance to truly enjoy living in the country so I thought I would ask if you would let me show you._

_Feel free to come by anytime you feel like and we can go for a horse ride. I recommend that you wear comfortable jeans and wear a shirt that you don't mind if it gets dirty. I have spare boots for you so you don't have to worry about that._

_I hope to see you soon._

_-Cas_

Dean doesn't even try to stifle his grin as he re-reads the letter. He folds it nicely and sets it on his dresser. 

It's Thursday morning and he's got the weekend off so he plans on going over to Cas' on Saturday. 

 

* * *

 

Saturday takes way too long to get here but it finally does and he dresses appropriately and drives off to Cas'. He pulls in the driveway and he's greeted again by Cas' small herd of corgis and, of course, by Cas himself. 

Dean takes his time greeting each corgi before he stands up and awkwardly greets Cas. 

Cas looks just as good as Dean remembers him and Cas takes him over to the horses. He takes the time to teach Dean how to put the horse's halter on and they lead their horses to the barn. Cas walks Dean through each step of saddling their horses and Dean listens intently. Before he knows it, it's time to actually get on and go. 

The ride is better than Dean thought it was gonna be. Sure, he had high expectations for it but Cas is constantly surprising him. 

There's a brief lull in their conversation and Cas looks over at Dean with a smile, "I advise that you hang on, okay?" 

Before Dean reacts, Cas kicks his horse and he takes off running down the field. 

Dean's horse is quick to react and takes off in a sprint after Cas' horse. Dean grabs onto the horn of his saddle with one hand and the horse's mane with his other hand and holds on for dear life. He tries to contain his yelps but fails. 

After a minute or so, he catches up to Cas and luckily, his horse stops. 

He wants so badly to yell at Cas but he can't. Cas' smile is enough to put Dean back in an instant good mood. 

"Have fun?"

"You're lucky that I didn't fall off," Dean smiles. 

"Mhm," Cas smiles and pats his horse's neck in praise. "Ready to head back, now?" 

Dean just raises his eyebrows and hopes he can pull this off. "I advise that you hold on," he winks. He turns his horse away and gives it a kick and he takes off running back towards Cas' house. He faintly hears Cas yelling at his horse to get him running. He pulls back on his horse's reins and he brings it down to a trot as Cas catches up beside him. 

They don't say anything as they get back to the barn and un-saddle their horses. 

They walk them back to the field in silence and as Dean hands Cas the halter to be put away, Cas leans in and kisses him. Dean stumbles back slightly from the force of Cas' kiss but adjusts and brings his hands up to frame Cas' face as he deepens the kiss. 

Dean pulls back and rests his forehead against Cas' with a huge grin on his face. "I wanted to do that a month ago," he chuckles. 

"Well then I guess we have to start making up all that lost time," Cas grins as he wraps his arms around Dean and pulls him in for another kiss.


End file.
